School Festival
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Ami menantang Taiga berlomba di Festival Sekolah. Mereka memilih lomba menyanyi, renang, dan kendo. Kira-kira siapa ya yang menang? Festival sekolah ini juga mengubah perasaan Taiga loh Kok bisa? Read and Review! #TaigaxRyuuji#


**Hai! Kembali lagi bersama Rizumu! Rizumu a.k.a author yang super duper muter(?) amatir bin abal ini mau bereksperimen fic! Yosh, ada yang tau kenapa disebut eksperimen? Nggak tau ya? Makanya Go Google It! *dihajar***

**Oke, peace. Karena fandom yang Rizumu gunakan kali ini, sebenarnya Rizumu belum selesai nonton animenya loh~ *bangga* tinggal sedikit lagi sih ^^**

**Ya, jadi mungkin ada OOT atau OOC disini. Tapi Rizumu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Baiklah, kita mulai aja ya~!**

.

.

Toradora! Fanfiction

.

**Festival Sekolah**

**Rizumu Hikari©2012**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Taiga POV]**

Tek.. Tek... aku mengetuk-ngetuk mejaku dengan jari-jemari tanganku yang lentik. Sesekali, aku menghela nafasku. Memikirkan betapa membosankannya kegiatan di jam kosong ini. Aku memutar pandanganku untuk melihat beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul di depan kelas. Mereka terlihat antusias membicarakan festival sekolah yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Huh, apa sih serunya dari festival sekolah? Paling seperti tahun lalu. Panitia mengadakan beberapa loba-lomba yang sangat tidak menarik bagiku. Aku pun berniat untuk tidur saja di jam itu, tapi aku mendengar teriakan seorang siswi mamanggil namaku.

"Taiga~!" teriaknya yang benar-benar mengganggu suasana. Dari nada suaranya, aku sudah bisa menebak. Pasti itu suara Kawashima Ami. "Taiga, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan diantara kita? Kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik antara kita berdua!" katanya dengan penuh semangat. Aku bisa melihat background api yang berkobar-kobar serta dark aura miliknya. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

"Huh?"

Melihat responku yang seperti itu, Ami mendekati mejaku.

"Iya! Kalau aku menang, aku mau Taiga sendirian selama liburan musim panas!" lanjutnya kembali.

"Sedirian? Apa maksudmu, Baka-chi'?" tanyaku pada Ami dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata '**baka-chi'**'

"Hm, jika kau kalah dariku, maka Takasu-kun, Yuusaku, dan Minorin akan pergi berlibur ke villa musim panas milikku! Dengan begitu, Taiga akan sendirian kan selama liburan?" jawab Ami.

"Nani?" sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku dapat melihat Ami tersenyum licik mendengar responku. Hmph! Harus aku akui, siswi yang satu ini sangat suka melihatku tersiksa. "Bodoh" lanjutku lagi dengan mengubah ekspresi wajahku yang awalnya terkejut. Aku pikir, dengan responku yang seperti ini, Baka-chi' itu akan menutup mulutnya. Ternyata, dia malah..

"Sudah aku duga, kalau Palmtop Tiger takut kalah dariku" ujarnya dengan suara yang agak ia keraskan. Geez! Menyebalkan.

** BRAKK!**

"Urusai! Aku tidak pernah takut padamu!" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja. Alhasil, seluruh perhatian murid di kelas terpusat padaku dan Ami.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buktikan di pertandingan itu"

"Baik! Aku terim tantanganmu!"

Hhhh~ pada akhirnya aku menyetujui tantangan Baka-chi' itu. Dibantu Minorin, kami berdua mengadakan voting lomba apa yang akan diikuti.

"Aisaka-san mau berlomba dengan Ami ya?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Kitamura-kun! Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memerah.

"Hey! Tapi kenapa kami juga dilibatkan?" tanya Ryuuji yang muncul di belakang Kitamura. Ami tersenyum ke arahnya dan menjelaskan tujuannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai acara votingnya~" Minorin mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam sebuah wadah yang sudah tertera nama-nama lomba yang diadakan. Dan lembaran yang Minorin dapatkan adalah...

"Singing contest?" ujar Minorin dengan intonasi seperti orang yang kebingungan. Hm, Baka-chi' berbakat di dunia model, apa dia juga berbakat ya dalam hal menyanyi?

Kini, giliran Ami yang memasukkan tangannya ke wadah.

"Yosh! Renang! Taiga pasti kalah karena tidak bisa berenang. Yey! Aku pasti akan memenangkan lomba ini dengan mudah!" pekiknya dengan gembira. Aku menghiraukan teriaknya yang menurutku–sangat–lebay.

Perlahan, aku memasukkan tanganku ke wadah, sambil berharap semoga saja lomba yang aku dapat itu tidak menyulitkan bagiku.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Taiga?" tanya Ryuuji karena melihatku terdiam membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas. Aku tersenyum. Senyumanku itu berhasil membuat 4 orang di sekelilingku ini kebingungan.

"Ken..do..."

Setidaknya , aku–sangat–berbakat di bidang ini. Dan aku yakin, aku bisa memenangkan lomba ini dengan mudah. Tapi, kalau aku pikirkan kembali. Aku hanya unggul di lomba kendo. Renang.. si baka-chi' itu kan–lumayan jago. Sementara, untuk lomba menyanyi itu aku tidak tau. Baiklah! Di waktu yang tersisa sebelum festival ini, aku akan berusaha belajar berenang sebaik mungkin! Yap, aku pasti bisa!

"Taiga-chan, bersiaplah untuk liburanmu yang sangat sepi itu.. fufufu" goda Baka-chi'. Aku hanya menghiraukannya saja. Akan aku buktikan, aku pasti menang!

_toradora!_

Sore hari, aku bergegas pergi menuju toko buku terdekat. Dengan terburu-buru, aku melangkahkan kaki mungilku kebagian rak yang bertuliskan 'pemuda dan olahraga' ups! Aksudku 'olahraga'. Kedua bola mataku yang beriris coklat dengan cepat mencari buku tentang belajar berenang. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya aku mendapatkan juga buku yang aku cari. Aku meraih buku itu dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan menuju meja kasir, aku bertemu sosok yang–sangat –aku kenal. Dia adalah tetangga di sebelah kamar apartemenku. Sekaligus orang yang selama ini membantuku untuk uhuk–dekat–uhuk dengan Kitamura-kun. Takasu Ryuuji.

"He? Taiga? Tumben sekali kau pergi ke toko buku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryuuji. Aku diam seribu bahasa. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang untuk mencari buku belajar berenang.

"Oh, kau mau belajar berenang ya?"

Uuuh! Ketauan juga deh sama Ryuuji. Rupanya, ia melirik judul buku yang aku pegang.

"Wakatta, kau pasti tidak mau kan Kitamura pergi ke villanya Kawashima-san? Dan selain itu, aku tau kalau kau mau menunjukkan kelebihanmu di hadapan Kitamura. Iya kan?" lanjut Ryuuji lagi. Rona mmerah pun muncul di kedua pipiku.

"Urusai! Ryu-ryuuji no baka.." kataku.

"Aku bisa membantumu kok"

Kata-kata Ryuuji barusan langsung mengalihkan perhatianku. "Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?" responku cepat.

"Kalau kau menang, kau harus berjanji untuk membantuku dekat dengan Kushieda-san"

"Setuju!"

"Oke, besok aku akan membantumu"

Aku tersenyum pada Ryuuji kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju meja kasir. Bantuan yang Ryuuji berikan pasti membantuku untuk menang di lomba itu. Aku pun dengan riang berjalan pulang ke apartemen.

_toradora!_

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Ryuuji mengajariku untuk berenang. Sejujurnya, aku malas sekali melakukan hal ini. Tapi, kalau aku tidak berusaha, aku pasti kalah dari baka-chi'.

"Taiga, kau harus belajar menahan nafasmu"

"Huh! Urusai!"

Satu.. dua.. tiga! Aku memasukka kepalaku ke dalam air. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, aku langsung mengeluarkan kepalaku.

"Kau harus menahan nafasmu, Taiga!" komentar Ryuuji.

Hmph! Berisik sekali sih dia! Dia kira menahan nafas di dalam air itu mudah apa bagi seseorang yang masi newbie sepertiku? Itu kan idak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!

10 menit.. 30 menit.. 1 jam berlalu. Aku masih tidak bisa dalam menahan nafas di dalam air.

"Aku menyerah!" teriakku.

"Heee.. Kalau kau nyerah, kau akan kalah" kata Ryuuji yang duduk di tepi kolam.

"Urusai! Kau kira ini mudah?" bentakku padanya. Aku benar-benar sudah frustasi.

"Taiga, aku janji akan membuatkanmu bento dengan menu utama daging. Asalkan kau mau latihan kembali" bujuk Ryuuji. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mendengan kata 'menu utama daging'. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung menyetujuinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai akhirnya festival sekolah tinggal satu hari lagi. Selama itu, Ryuuji terus mengajariku bagaimana caramya berenang dan hasilnya yaa bisa dibilang cukup memuaskan. Aku bisa berenang! Wow, Aku sangat senang! Terlebih saat Ryuuji bilang kalau aku memiliki kemampuan dayungan kaki yang cukup kuat. Dengan kemampuan itu, aku akan mudah memenangkan lomba. Itu menurut Ryuuji.

Di hari terakhir sebelum festival dimulai, aku menghabiskan hari-hari dengan beristirahat di kamar apartemen. Aku membuka jendela kamarku untuk membiarkan udara segar masuk ke kamar. Kulihat Ryuuji sedang bersin, dan bersinnya itu berkelanjutan. Aku pun menduga kalau ia terkena flu. Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk mengajariku ya sehingga ia jadi kurang istirahat? Ah lupakan saja. Dia sendiri kok yang menawari untuk membantuku. Jadi, yaa itu resikonya.

Seharian penuh aku habiskan dengan tiduran sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca majalah di kamarku. Saat malam tiba, aku menutup jendela. Aku juga menutup tirai. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat Ryuuji yang sedang mengikat sebuah benda di salah satu sisi tiang balkon rumahnya. Biar aku tebak, kalau tidak salah itu kan boneka penangkal hujan? Apa yang ryuuji mau lakukan dengan boneka itu? Perlahan, aku membuka sedikit celah jendelaku. Aku mendengar dia berkata,

"Semoga besok tidak turun hujan. Buatlah esok hari menjadi cerah ya"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Kenapa Ryuuji berkata seperti itu ya? Akh! Si bodoh itu membuatku bingung saja. Aku kembali menutup jendelaku dan pergi tidur.

_toradora!_

Hari yang aku tunggu pun tiba. Aku berlari menuju kelasku, kelas 2-C. Aku yakin, disana baka-chi' sudah menungguku. Ternyata disana juga sudah ada Kitamura-kun, Minorin, dan Ryuuji.

"Taiga semangat!" ujar Minorin menyemangatiku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Huh.. Lomba pertama itu kendo. Yasudah, ayo kita kesana" ajak Ami. Kami berlima pun pergi ke area pertandingan kendo.

Fufufu.. Kalau ini sih mudah sekali bagiku. Daaan, terbukti. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, baka-chi' berhasil kalah dariku. 1 - 0! Palmtop Tiger memimpin!

"Huuuu.. Liat saja! Di lomba renang, aku pasti menang" ujar Ami kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kami berdua pun pergi ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian.

Sekitar 10 orang ikut di perlombaan renang itu. Aku mendapat posisi di pinggir dekat tepi kolam. Aku lihat Minorin terus meneriakkan namaku sambil mengangkat-angkat pom pom yang aku sendiri tak tau dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Disebelah Minorin, aku melihat Kitamura-kun. Blush.. Wajahku kembali memerah. Aisaka Taiga! Kau harus serius pada lombamu ini.

Priiit.. Bunyi pluit sudah terdengar. Seluruh peserta lomba dengan bersamaan menyeburkan dirinya ke kolam. Aku berenang dengan sekuat tenagaku. Benar kata Ryuuji! Dengan kemampuan yang aku punya, aku berhasil memimpin lomba ini. Aku menjadi orang yang pertama sampai di ujung kolam renang. Tinggal kembali ke tempat awal dan aku akan memenangkan lomba ini. Namun, takdir berkata lain! Kakiku kram di tengah perlombaan. Akh! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku dapat merasakan kalau tubuhku mau tenggelam. Tapi aku merasakan tangan seseorang memegang kedua lenganku.

"Kakimu kram ya?"

Suara itu.. Aku kenal! Ryuuji. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? dan.. Kenapa dia menolongku?

"Uh.." aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan sesuatu. Posisi ini.. Posisiku sekarang ini mengingatkanku saat Ryuuji pertama kali mengajariku berenang. Dalam berbagai kondisi, dia melatihku dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia sabar walaupun aku sering mengejeknya selama latihan. Dan itu.. Itu membuatku sadar. Betapa besar pengorbanan Ryuuji untuk membuatku bisa berenang seperti ini.

"Aku tau kau mau membuat Kitamura terpukau melihatmu, tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu" bisik Ryuuji pelan sambil menahan lenganku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat Ryuuji. Bukan! Bukan untuk membuat Kitamura-kun terpukau.. Aku mau memenangkan lomba ini, aku mau menang untuk Ryuuji. Aku mau membuktikan kalau pengorbanannya untuk melatihku tidak sia-sia. Aku ingin membuatnya bangga padaku.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mau menang.. Aku mau membuat Ryuuji bangga karena telah melatihku selama ini"

Mendengar namanya disebut olehku, Ryuuji tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah"

Ia melepaskan tanganku sambil mendorong tubuhku pelan. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kembali berenang untuk mengejar baka-chi' yang sekarang posisinya ada di depanku. Kali ini, aku mengubah tujuanku di perlombaan renang ini. Aku mau menang untuk Ryuuji, bukan karena Kitamura-kun.

Baru beberapa detik saat aku kembali berenang, aku mendengar teriakan Ryuuji dari belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Di belakang, Ryuuji tertiban beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja terpeleset dan terjatuh ke kolam. Ia tenggelam!

"RYUUJI!" teriakku spontan yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Aku langsung berenang berlawanan arah dari peserta yang lain. Aku berenang menuju Ryuuji. Aku.. aku harus menyelamatkannya!

Aku menangkap tangannya dan menariknya ke permukaan air. Ryuuji sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ia pun dibaringkan ke tepi kolam.

"Ryuuji!" teriakku histeris. Aku mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Isak tangisku pecah. Mengisi suasana yang hening disekitarku. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lomba yang aku ikuti ini. Yang aku pedulikan hanya Ryuuji. Aku sangat mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Ryuuji.." gumamku pelan.

"Taiga-san, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke–"

"Urusai!"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung diam melihatku yang mungkin bisa dibilang–sangat–OOC ini. Minorin dan Kitamura menghampiriku, lalu menemaniku untuk membawa Ryuuji ke unit kesehatan.

_toradora!_

Setelah mengganti pakaian renangku yang basah, aku berlari ke ruang unit kesehatan. Sepi. Tak ada satupun orang disana, dan Ryuuji masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku tidak melihat Minorin dan Kitamura-kun disana. Padahal, terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi ke ruang ganti, mereka masih ada disini. Kemana ya mereka? Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku yang ada di samping ranjang tempat Ryuuji berbaring. Aku menggenggam tangan Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji.." ujarku pelan. Seperti saat kakiku kram tadi, aku kembali mengingat memori yang telah berlalu. Selama ini, orang yang menyemangatiku adalah Ryuuji. Ryuuji yang membantuku untuk dekat dengan Kitamura-kun. Ryuuji yang membuatkanku makanan setiap harinya. Ryuuji yang membantuku latihan. Ryuuji yang membersihkan kamar apartemenku. Ryuuji yang telah membantuku meluapkan rasa sedih yang aku rasakan. Ryuuji yang mengorbankan waktunya demiku. Ryuuji yang rela sakit karenaku. Ryuujilah yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingku. Bukan Kitamura-kun, tapi Ryuuji. Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini tidak pernah menyadari kebaikkan hatinya.

Air mataku menetes, membasahi selimut putih yang ada di ranjang. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke ranjang dan menangis. Serta memejamkan kedua mataku untuk merasakan sensasi ketenangan yang dalam sekejap langsung menyelimutiku.

Srekk.. Aku bisa merasakan selimut mulai bergerak. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku.

"Taiga..?" ujar Ryuuji pelan. Ia mungkin heran melihatku ada disini.

"Ryuuji!" pekikku riang. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung memeluk Ryuuji. "Yokatta, kau sudah sadar" bisikku.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan lombanya?" tanya Ryuuji tiba-tiba. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Taiga meninggalkan lombanya" sahut Minorin yang muncul dibalik pintu. Disampingnya ada Kitamura.

"Berarti Taiga kalah? Yah gagal dong" gumam Ryuuji.

Aku langsung mengerutkan dahiku. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menyelimuti perasaanku. Jadi Ryuuji mengajariku hanya karena ingin dibantu untuk dekat dengan Minorin? Dia tidak ikhlas membantuku? Dan pertanyaan yang paling utama dari semua itu, kenapa aku merasa kecewa seperti ini? Apa.. apa itu tandanya aku memiliki perasaan pada Ryuuji?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku keluar dari ruang unit kesehatan. Aku bersandar pada dinding di luar ruangan itu. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan antara Ryuuji dan Minorin.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Takasu-kun jahat sekali! Apa Takasu-kun tidak memperdulikan perasaan Taiga? Walau aku tidak mengerti maksud gagal itu tapi aku bisa melihat kalau Taiga kecewa mendengarnya!"

"Huh?"

"Taiga meninggalkan lombanya itu karena untuk menolong Takasu-kun!"

Percakapan mereka terdengar jelas di tempatku berdiri. Aku tak mampu menahan tangisku mendengar kata-kata Minorin.

"Aisaka-san.."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba kudengar. Kitamura-kun. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, biasanya kalau melihat Kitamura-kun ada didekatku, wajahku langsung memerah. Tapi sekarang.. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau wajahku memerah. Jantungku juga tidak berdebar kencang. Apa berarti benar kalau perasaanku sudah berpindah ke Ryuuji? Aku menaruh perasaan ke Ryuuji karena sudah menyadari semua sikap Ryuuji kepadaku?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kitamura.

"Iya. Aku mau pergi ke tempat lomba berikutnya" balasku. Aku pun meninggalkan Kitamura-kun dan berjalan ke ruang auditorium.

Di backstage, aku bertemu dengam baka-chi'.

"Ne, Taiga! 1 sama! Dan lomba kali ini pasti Ami yang menang!" kata baka-chi' kepadaku. Aku tidak mengomentarinya sedikitpun. Semangat berkompetisiku sudah hilang rasanya. Sebenarnya sih aku juga yakin kalau aku pasti kalah dari baka-chi'.

Lomba dimulai. Aku melihat penampilan baka-chi' dari balik tirai. Sangat hebat dan memukau setiap orang yang melihatnya. Di balik tirai itu juga aku melihat Ryuuji duduk bersama Minorin dan Kitamura.

Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Aku mendekati keyboard yang tersedia di atas panggung. Aku mengatur nafasku dan mulai memaikan keyboard tersebut.

**Yuzurenakatta omoi idaki****  
****Soredemo koko made aruitekita****  
****Susumetenai youde toki no nami ni****  
****Hakobareta negai ni sukoshi fureta****Tooi kioku wo tadoru****  
****Koujya nakatta koto de kagayaiteta kigashita****  
****Mabushikatta ano hi wo koe****Ima koko ni iru****  
****Owari toka hajimari toka dokodemonai kono basho de****  
****Korekara bokura****  
****Mata aruki aratana yume mitsukedasu koto darou****Todoketakatta omoi bakari****  
****"wagamama" to "negai" narabetemita****  
****Erabenakatta****  
****Dakara koe ni naranakatta kotoba, kyou mo kieta****Asai kokyuu meguru****  
****[ima made ga yosugita] to****  
****Akirameta wakejyanai kitai no mukou ni yuku tame ni****Ima koko ni iru****  
****Owari demo hajimari demo doko ni demo aru basho de****  
****Korekara bokura****  
****Mata aruki aratana yume mitsukedasu koto darou****Ima koko ni iru****  
****Tanoshikatta hibi darake no ima nara koko wa nai****  
****Nando mo bokura arukidasu****  
****Aratana yume mitsukedasu****Kore kara bokura mata aruki****  
****Nani mo miezu mayou hi ni mata deau****  
****Tada kurikaesu demo chigau****  
****Aratana yume mitsukedasu koto darou**

**(Kawada Mami – All In Good Time)**

Aku menyeka air mata yang entah mengapa turun dari mataku sambil berjalan ke backstage. Aku yakin, penampilanku tadi tidak mampu menyaingi penampilan baka-chi'. Aku.. akan kalah. Namun sekarang, yang aku khawatirkan bukan karena Kitamura-kun akan pergi ke villanya baka-chi', tapi liburanku yang sepi. Setiap hari, aku kan terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah Ryuuji. Kalau aku kalah, Ryuuji juga akan kesana. Dan aku akan sendirian.

Dugaanku benar, baka-chi' memenangkan lomba itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak siap, aku tidak siap Ryuuji meninggalkanku.

"Ne~ karena Taiga kalah, berarti yang lainnya akan pergi bersamaku" ujar Ami–si baka-chi'– itu dengan bangga. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Souka"

Hanya itu yang aku katakan padanya. Aku pun tidak melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun. Rasa sesak sudah menguasai diriku. Aku langsung berlari ke apartemenku, meninggalkan yang lainnya di belakang.

_toradora!_

"Hiks"

Aku menutupi sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menangis. Aku tidak mau Ryuuji pergi, tapi aku kalah. Dan inilah hukumannya. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa menjalani hari-hariku.. tanpa Ryuuji. Tanpanya, aku hanya seperti boneka yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**[Normal POV]**

Keesokkan harinya, matahari bersinar cerah. Ryuuji telah bersiap untuk perjalanannya ke villa milik Ami. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik ke jendela apartemen Taiga. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Taiga menjalankan aktivitas.

"Ada apa ya dengan, Taiga? Kemarin dia juga aneh" batin Ryuuji. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit keras dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan segera pergi ke stasiun kereta

_toradora!_

"Takasu-kun! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ayo naik!"

"Iya, Kushieda-san!"

Ryuuji tersenyum sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam kerea. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis di bangku stasiun. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya.

"Jangan menangis"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menangis! Selama ini aku kan menghabiskan waktuku denganmu! Sekarang kau mau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku.. aku akan sendirian"

"Aku pergi kan hanya sebentar"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau jahat meninggalkanku!"

Perkataan anak perempuan itu mengingatkan Ryuuji pada Taiga. Pasti Taiga akan merasakan kesepian seperti anak itu. Ia berlari menuju kaca di salah satu gerbong kereta

"Kawashima, aku tidak bisa ikut" kata Ryuuji dari luar kaca.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tega meninggalkan Taiga?" tanya Ami.

"Bukan tidak tega, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maaf"

Ryuuji berlari meninggalkan Ami yang masih mencerna perkataannya. Ia berlari menuju apartemen Taiga.

SREKK..

"Taiga? Kau ada di dalam? Aku masuk"

.

.

.

**[Taiga POV]**

**SREKK..**

Aku meraba permukaan ranjangku, mencari handphone kesayanganku yang berwarna pink. Aku lirik jam yang tertera disana. 08.30 am. Hhh.. Ryuuji pasti sudah pergi. Aku kembali menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut.

**Tap.. Tap.. CTAK!**

Bunyi apa itu? Uhm, mungkin bunyi burung yang suka mengetuk kaca jendela. Aku memeluk bantalku sambil memejamkan mata. Tapi.. kok sepertinya ada yang menarik selimutku ya?  
"Taiga? Kau masih tidur? Daijoubu?"

Su.. suara itu. Tidak mungkin kan? Itu suara Ryuuji?

"Hey, kau sakit?"

Aku membuka mataku. Dan benar, di depanku ada Ryuuji. Seribu pertanyaan muncul di pikiranku. Kenapa dia kesini? Memangnya acara itu batal? Apa dia tidak ikut dengan baka-chi'? dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya. Lamunanku itu buyar saat aku sadar Ryuuji menyentuh keningku.

"Hm.. demam. Kenapa kau bisa demam, Taiga?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hm, akan aku buatkan kau makanan" ujar Ryuuji sambil berjalan keluar kamarku. Geez! Dia malah ikutan tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Ryuuji"

"Nani?"

Aku turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Ryuuji. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Ryuuji" kataku pelan.

PUK! Ryuuji menaruh tangannya diatas kepalaku. "Daijoubu" Ia kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar. Padahal masih ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Satu hal lagi, yang mungkin tak akan ia duga.

"DAISUKI, RYUUJI!" teriakku dari dalam kamar. Tak lama, Ryuuji kembali masuk ke kamarku.

"Taiga.."

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku dengan cepat. Malu, bingung, dan bahagia tercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hatiku. Ryuuji membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah.

**GREBB!**

"Daisuki, Taiga" bisiknya pelan. Aku melongo mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukannya Ryuuji menyukai Minorin?" tanyaku gugup. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak bisa aku tebak artinya.

"Semua itu sebelum aku mengenalmu lebih jauh" jawabnya. Ia membuka tirai jendelaku yang semula tertutup. "Dan alasanku membantumu saat belajar berenang itu sebenarnya bukan karena Minorin. Aku hanya mau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu.."

"Eh?" wajahku makin memerah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Yasudah, aku mau memasak untuk sarapanmu"

"Aku ikut!". Aku berlari mengejar Ryuuji ke dapur.

"Eh? Memangnya kau bisa?" ledek Ryuuji. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku sambil menendangnya.

"Huh! Kau meremehkan aku ya? Baiklah, kita bertanding sekarang!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut"

Kami berdua pun mulai memasak. Liburan musim panas tahun ini lebih baik dibandingkan tahun sebelumnnya. Aku banyak melakukan berbagai hal dengan Ryuuji–yang sekarang merupakan orang yang aku uhuk–cintai–uhuk –. Mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada baka-chi'. Mungkin kalau ia tidak mengajakku bertanding saat festival sekolah, semua ini tidak dapat terjadi..

**-owari-**

**Hai~ *liat halaman***

**Ini udah halaman ke sepuluh di MS. Word. Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ Mungkin ini fic one-shoot ku yang paling panjang.**

**Ne, ne, minna! Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Abal? Atau malah aneh? Yang jelas.. review ya~ XD *dihajar***

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa dengan Rizumu di fic Rizumu lainnya**

**Matane minna-san~ Daisuki~~~~ ^^**


End file.
